The Serpent's Reality Come To Life
by VanityOfDeath
Summary: Orochimaru has developed an attachment to Sasuke after all they have been through together and he is starting to reconsider certain things in his life. If you love gay couples, yaoi, and kinky sex then this is for you. I suggest you turn on some emotional music while reading this. Listen to this link while reading this story to set the mood: /watch?v Ks6-h9x


**_WARNING:_  
**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. **

**IF YOUR MENTAL AGE IS ANYWHERE BETWEEN 2-13 I DO NOT ADVISE YOU TO READ. **

**THIS CONTAINS YAOI. (2 MALES)**

_Have fun!_

It had been 3 years since the war had ended. The evening has taken over the day as the stars shined to their fullest extent.  
Orochimaru had recently finished taking over another body 6 weeks ago. His full appearance has now taken over and he is much stronger than he had been before as his previous body had begun to reach it's limit. Sasuke was sitting on his bed with a bored look on his face as he was in deep thought. As he began to grow much deeper into his mind, Orochimaru silently peeked behind the door staring at the young boy sitting on his bed. His serpentine eyes wandered up to the boy's head and down at a slow pace. These two men have alot of history together. But there was not one time where Orochimaru had ever gotten the chance to confess his love to Sasuke. Thinking about how much he wanted his body for his own use, how he has so much power, the times they spent training, How sasuke eradicated then ressurected Orochimaru and how they then struggled through the war. It all made Orochimaru shiver with a longing desire to not have Sasuke's body for his own use but to have Sasuke to himself. He wanted to spend time with Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke to help him seek a body even stronger than his; one that he will not get attached to. A simple body to be tested as his lover sits by his side; "Together.. WE WILL BE STRONGER" he thought staring at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke has risen from his spot on the bed as Orochimaru's eyes widened. ".. H-h-his brilliance is..  
m-making .. me.." Orochimaru stumbled in his words. The sannin decided to open the door quickly laying his eyes completely on Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the sannin's pale face as he swiftly blurted his famous "What do you want now". "My dear boy.." he muttered as he held Sasuke's hands in his.. "Let us keep things moving" he said as he smirked.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stood in silence. "If you are referring to me spending time with you, you can forget it."  
"Naruto and I are going out tonight." The older male tugged the Uchiha's hand dragging him out into the night. "LET GO OF ME" Sasuke shouted as he attempted to kick the older man's stomach. "Forgive me, my dear.. I thought we could.." Sasuke stormed off into the forest off to meet Naruto after he had broke free from the confused sannin. "They must have had plans to spar tonight.". he thought as he followed Sasuke.  
Sasuke had took a short route to Naruto's home as he arrived on his doorstep rather quickly.  
"SASUKE! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU HERE! WELCOME!" Naruto shouted in utter exitement.

As Orochimaru arrived at the destination he watched from a nearby window. He seen Naruto and Sasuke laughing together as they walked into the next room shutting the door behind them. This caused Orochimaru to grow slightly frustrated making him move to the next window. He was relieved to find there actually was another window through which he could view through. Naruto sat close to Sasuke as he began toaching his chin leaning close to him. He slowly leaned in for a kiss from the Uchiha. They had successfully locked lips as Sasuke ran his hand across Naruto's knee. "These past few months have been some of the best ones in my entire life" Naruto slurred in an erotic moan as Sasuke squeezed the tip of the leaf ninja's cock fiercely. "Mine too.." Sasuke added silently into Naruto's right ear. Orochimaru stood in the window paralyzed in shock and jealousy. "If I fought Naruto, Sasuke would only grow to despise me even more.. in conclusion this would hurt the small but complicated relationship we have now.. I cannot let this brat ruin my chances with Sasuke" The snake jumped to the ground as he kneeled in frustration and anguish. His long black hair covered his entire face as he let out a furious, shrieking, and lingering scream. The sound startled the two boys inside. "That sounded like Orochi-" Naruto attempted to say.. Sasuke interrupted "HIM... WHATEVER COULD HE BE DOING HERE . . .  
I would just ignore him, but when it comes to Orochimaru we have to be careful.."" Well what do you want to do about that bastard?"  
Annoyed by his presence, Naruto exclaimed. "I'll take care of this, wait here.. Naruto" Sasuke assured him. Naruto nodded putting all his hope and faith into Sasuke.

"OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke shouted in anger, "TELL ME, WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?" Sasuke noticed Orochimaru on the ground in an insecure bundled up position. He stopped in his tracks. "GET UP" he shouted. Orochimaru sighed as he slowly rose from the ground his hair still in his face resembling the grudge. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?, GET YOUR HAIR OUT OF YOUR FACE, LET ME SEE WHAT YOUR MIND THROUGH YOUR EYES" Sasuke exclaimed in demand. Orochimaru took three steps back as Sasuke glared into the sannin's dark messy hair. Orochimaru ran to Sasuke with his arms held out as he grasped onto Sasuke tightly.  
Orochimaru was speechless as he rubbed his face against Sasuke's shoulder in a lack of speed. "I'm glad I seen you when I did.. now I realize you are not just a tool or some vessel in my life.. You are.." Sasuke stammered "What.. do you mean .. Orochimaru.." The young boy didn't know if Orochimaru was trying to just manipulate him or if he was actually serious. "This h-has.. to be .. some type of act.. cut it".. Sasuke tried to say in a straight sentence. The sannin removed the hair from his face as he stepped away one step revealing to Sasuke his anguished face. "What's wrong with you.." Sasuke said bewilderingly. Orochimaru exclaimed " Sasuke, my sweet.. dear boy.. I.." he couldn't finsish his sentence He began to whimper slightly as his tone of voice grew much softer "You.. I.. I don't want your anger to be flung towards me anymore... Sasuke.. I need rest. This simply isn't my place to be as of right now as there is nothing for me to do.. My mind needs restoring... Sas-...uke.. Come home... Don't be afraid to climb into bed with me.. Farewell .. for now.." As Orochimaru suddenly vanished Sasuke stood in place with wide eyes, an opened jaw, as well as being left in a state of almost utter shock. Orochimaru was actually being genuinely gentle, loving, open, and soft with him. "Maybe.. he actually didn't come here to cause chaos.." Sasuke thought to himself.

The next morning as Orochimaru had awoken he looked to his side at Sasuke's absence. He sighed climbed out of bed to sit on his chair in the next room. While laying his hand on the side of his cheek a mix of Sasuke and Kabuto envaded his mind. "Kabuto.. you fool...I almost still fail to believe Itachi sealed and defeated you.." Orochimaru thought. "I had a feeling you wouldn't come.. Sasuke... You have your heart set on that kid.." He thought to himself as he laid all the way back in the chair. "But this doesn't mean.. I can't.. have you..if it's meant to be.. it always finds a way.. it's.. i-it's n-not age .. I'm immortal.. and he.. could be too if he wishes.." The sannin exclaimed softly.

"NARUTO GET OFF OF ME, YOUR DROOL IS EVERYWHERE" Sasuke shouted in an annoyed manner. As Naruto rolled over smashing onto the floor he also fell onto left over Kunai which stabbed his back. "ARRGHH SASUKE I'M SO SORRY!" Naruto replied.  
Sasuke smiled while looking over in Naruto's direction. "Really .. I know.. I can be an idiot sometimes but.. I-.." Naruto failed to finish. "But you're my idiot" Sasuke said with a smile as his eyes were closed. Naruto jumped back into bed ontop of Sasuke "heh" He smiled back at him from ear to ear. As the two boys got out of bed they headed outside as Naruto held Sasuke's hand. Naruto looked over to him all of a sudden in concern. Sasuke... What was the deal with Orochimaru yesterday.? Are you okay..?" Sasuke looked to the ground "I'm .. not sure what he wanted.. All I remember is ..in a very gloomy tone he said .. "This simply isn't my place to be right now.. there is nothing for me to do.. My mind needs restoring.." Then he.. said " Sasuke..Come home.. Don't be afraid to climb into bed with me.. Farewell" These were his exact words.. I caught onto this melancholy vibe around me.. I didn't know what to say to him.. Sasuke mentioned as he stumbled over his words. Naruto was quick to respond to Sasuke's story...  
"It sounds like he is up to something.. but are you okay Sasuke.. you didn't answer.."  
Sasuke looked over to Naruto, his eyes meeting the Jinchuriki's.. "I'm Fine.. I know Orochimaru.. He's not up to something.  
I thought he was at first until I seen his condition and his exact words .. really sounded convincing.. I still don't know what he was trying to get at.. but I'm still a little skeptical.. We can't be too careful yet..".. Sasuke responded .. "I see".. Naruto added.

Orochimaru still alone in his chair sighed once more as he made the decision to visit Sasuke again.  
Yet this time he decided to make a casual appearance much different from the one he had made last night.  
As he opened the door and headed towards where Naruto lives he began hoping he would instead run into Sasuke.  
Instead he got nothing but ANBU and other ninja running back and fourth. He was curious about what they were in this direction for yet he ceased to care in other words was more concerned about Sasuke.. About earning Sasuke.  
As he arrived at Naruto's home he seen both him and Sasuke sitting outside. "Hmph.." He choked.  
Orochimaru sat next to Naruto as Naruto turned he fell ontop of Sasuke's lap. "Sasuke.." Orochimaru muttered "Orochimaru.." Sasuke replied. "WHAT, DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?.." Naruto mentioned as he quickly jumped out of his spot ready to battle. "It's nothing like that.. If you want to know what I truly want.." Orochimaru said as he got up walking towards Sasuke as Naruto glared at him almost as if his eyes were about to pop straight out of their sockets. Sasuke remained in complete silence. The dark haired sannin sat next to Sasuke as he rested his hand over his cheek he leaned in to kiss the younger boy. As he locked his lips in place with him he held the boy's head back as he continued to passionately join their tongues together. He began to wrap his long serpentine like time around Sasuke's average tongue as he quickly let go he then pulled back slowly from Sasuke's lips. Sasuke was in shock as he still had his eyes shut. Naruto stood in his spot with no words to explain how surprised he was. Orochimaru looked into Sasuke's eyes as he softly told him "I know you have already found your love.. my dear.. but I will prove to you that I can make your life better than it has ever been before.. Our history together is just the opposite of that but I will .. I... will be your teacher once more..  
but on different subjects.. I will be your companion.. your parent.. your lover.. We can be two ultimate beings..." Orochimaru said as he was on the verge of hope and tears which was very unlike him. "Show me.. Orochi.. maru.." Sasuke looked up to him in hope. "Forgive me, Naruto.." Sasuke made his final words before he left with the sannin. "SASUUKEEEEE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!.. NOT WITH HIM! HE ONLY WANTS YOU FOR YOUR-.. Naruto suddenly remembered Orochimaru can find even stronger ones than Sasuke as the Uchiha weren't the strongest of them all. He was after all a strange mystery to him and he seemed like he now only wanted Sasuke to work with him for his love.. Naruto felt it in the air. He felt the truth. ...I .. Hope you come back to me.. Sasuke.. Naruto mumbled softly as he looked up to the sky.

As Orochimaru and Sasuke arrived at his new hideout in the forest, The hopeful sannin took Sasuke's hand as they slowly walked into his bedroom. "Go ahead, Orochimaru, show me" Sasuke demanded. Orochimaru smirked as he left the room to bring Sasuke food. After he served the boy a 3 course meal the two men sat on the serpent's chair together cuddled up as they watched movies together. After Sasuke had finished his meal he had laid his head on the sannin's shoulder as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The two men had fallen asleep for 2 hours until Sasuke grabbed his sword and held it under Orochimaru's neck. "Silly boy.. you know you can't kill me... I love you Sasuke.. There is no need to try." Orochimaru pointed out. Sasuke held down the sword as he got out of the seat ready to head out.  
"I believe you.. You continuously try to make that clear to me.. Orochimaru..But I need to head back to Naruto" ..  
"Will you be back.. Sasuke?" Orochimaru quickly added. Sasuke looked at him with a look that told the sannin he most likely wouldn't see him for a long time after he walked out that door. Orochimaru turned away as fast as he could hiding the tear rolling down the side of his face. Sasuke noticed before he turned away causing him to walk away from the door towards him. "Orochimaru, I have never seen you like this before.. I can see you feel alot of love towards me now.. You are usually so strong and confident but when it comes to me you let your guard down and .. you seem to act so .. soft towards me .. Please just don't-..." Orochimaru quickly interrupted him "SASUKE... You are the only one I would ever do such a thing fo-" Sasuke all of a sudden laid his hand inbetween Orochimaru's legs, stroking his hard pulsating penis. He smirked as he looked up at him. "I understand". Orochimaru let out small moans here and there as Sasuke moved his hand around his penis. The sannin ripped off Sasuke's shirt and the rest of his outfit as he then swiftly trampled onto Sasuke.  
He began sucking on his neck and nibbling on his ears leading to him sticking his serpentine tongue into Sasuke's mouth as he began french kissing him Sasuke let out slight moans. Orochimaru sucked on Sasuke's lips for a great amount of time before he got down on his knees and began stroking Sasuke's hardened erect penis. He wrapped his tongue around it then afterwards the older male began sucking the younger male's cock. He had deep throated his 7 inch penis slowly until he gradually increased his speed which made Sasuke moan in a mediumly loud tone. "Your cock is the perfect size for me, Sasuke ..." Orochimaru told the young boy as he quit sucking his cock. Sasuke smiled and grabbed the sannin's black hair making him suck on his cock once more. The older male sucked his penis until Sasuke had finally came into Orochimaru's mouth.  
The sannin swallowed all of Sasuke's cum while licking the rest of it off Sasuke's cock. "Mmmphh" Sasuke groaned.  
Sasuke returned the favor by roughly ripping off Orochimaru's clothes afterwards pushing him down to the ground. Sasuke then pulled on the sannin's cock as he stroked it while it was continuously pulsating. He ran his hand up and down his cock as he began to precum. Sasuke then spit on his cock as he got ready to suck on it. His lips hovered over his penis as they teased it; more and more precum began dripping down as Sasuke slurped up every single bit of it. Orochimaru began playing with Sasuke's hair after he put his hand ontop of his head as he himself leaned back in immediate pleasure. Sasuke finally had Orochimaru's whole penis inside of him as he moved his head up and down quicker and quicker until Orochimaru ejaculated into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke swallowed and licked up every little bit of Orochimaru's cum just as the sannin did for him. Sasuke looked into Orochimaru eyes as he got on top of him smirking when he said...  
"Do me.. Lord Orochimaru... Show me.." .."L-lord...Y-you.. You called me Lord.." Orochimaru stammered in shock.

Sasuke smiled as he looked into Orochimaru's eyes as he assured him "Go ahead... Lord Orochimaru.." Orochimaru was in a state of mere shock at this time as he got behind Sasuke he grabbed his penis as he gently slipped it into Sasuke's tight hole. Orochimaru began penetrating Sasuke as fast as he could as Sasuke let out painful but pleasurable moans.  
The sannin gave Sasuke a push on the back causing him to fall to the ground as Orochimaru fell ontop of him. The sannin now had to push into Sasuke much more forcefully as he also was in the business of giving Sasuke's lower back gentle pecks. He lowered down his tongue into Sasuke's mouth as the Uchiha began sucking on his slippery tongue Orochimaru had reached Sasuke's prostate. "ARRRGGHHHHH YES" Sasuke cried out in pleasure. As Sasuke was in tears due to this wonderful feeling running throughout his body the sperm inside his anus quickly moved in a stream like motion exiting his anus. Orochimaru lathered all of it up into his mouth as he then swallowed it. He licked the young boy's anus dry. "I.. I Love Y-You.. O..Orochimaru.." Sasuke claimed as he was almost out of breath. "K-kiss...M.." Sasuke failed to finish his sentence as Orochimaru without hesitating set his lips onto Sasuke's as they shared an extended kiss.  
Orochimaru let go of his lips as he softly added "I Love you too.. my dear Sasuke"

That night the two men were close to falling asleep until Sasuke used the little energy he had... "Oro..chi.. May I..  
Do you.. next..?" Orochimaru smirked as his vision paid attention to the ceiling. "You don't have to ask" He said as he silently chuckled. Sasuke's face grew redder than blood when he heard Orochimaru's deep, low, sleepy voice say those words. "Yes.." Sasuke replied back to the Older man as he teased Orochimaru's anus with his penis. As soon as Sasuke's penis toached the inside of the dark haired sannin the Uchiha felt the damp, soft, and tightness of Orochimaru. Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru's cock as he began stroking it with his hand as he penetrated Orochimaru's hole. "G-..Give it all to me Sasuke.. Fuck me.." Orochimaru muttered under his breath as Sasuke's cock grew deeper inside of him. His penis was now up to his prostate penetrating it as hard as he possibly could. Orochimaru let out an erotic moan as he felt his entire body tingle with pleasure and ecstasy. He had his eyes shut tightly as he wiggled his ass with Sasuke's cock still inside, this caused him to finally release much semen inside of Orochimaru. The semen leaked down the sannin's torn anus as Sasuke dipped his index finger into it as he tasted it. Surprisingly, he took a liking to the taste of Orochimaru's anus. "Mmph, Your ass.. It.. It tastes like a strange type of strawberry.." Sasuke mentioned as he gathered all of the man's juices into his mouth. He took the remaining drop of his semen and fed it to Orochimaru. As he closed his eyes after tasting the semen he fell over. "OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke shouted in concern. It looked as if he had fainted, due to this Sasuke took the chance to turn the man over. Sasuke held up his right hand as set him on his lap.  
He began spanking the older man's ass trying to keep the sexual mood present also hoping it would wake the lord up. The sound of his bare ass being spanked scattered throughout the room echoing into the next. The young boy spanked him until his ass was completely red and swollen. Sasuke then bit into Orochimaru's neck giving him a hickey as he blushed wondering how Orochimaru would ever be able to do this to him without giving him another cursemark. Sasuke then began to finger the older man's ass waiting for him to wake up. The sannin slowly opened his eyes with the start of a smirk appearing accross his face. "Oh my my.. You sure were quick to torture me, weren't you boy.." Orochimaru told him. Sasuke simply replied back with a smirk back to Orochimaru as he dug his entire fist into his anus. Orochimaru screamed in pain and pleasure as he felt his insides being moved and his asshole extending. Sasuke punched into Orochimaru's prostate as the sannin began to howl in pain yet he still managed to smile at every pause. "I love .. how kinky you are.. "  
Orochimaru said as he was quickly running out of breath. "Oh yeah? Well we can get even kinkier if you switch bodies with a female while keeping the female genitals.." Sasuke insisted "Hmm.. Interesting idea.. So after my soul has been transferred into the female body my full form takes over getting rid of everything .. turning the female body into male..  
but keeping the female genitals... Correct?" Orochimaru replied. "Yes.." Sasuke responded as he looked up at him. They both stared at each other in silence before Orochimaru told the younger boy with an eager smile "We will get started soon."

Orochimaru has known a female vessel he could take over. Her name was Guren. He demanded she be sent to him at once.  
After awhile Sasuke had brought her to him so he can begin transferal. After all of this was over Orochimaru was now even original form took over as well. Sasuke grabbed his hand as they both ran to the serpent's bedroom Orochimaru removed his clothes as Sasuke found he had everything he originally had except for the female genitalia. which Sasuke was eager to now work with due to it being more sensitive. Orochimaru was exited as well. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's hair so he can trail his mouth around his as their tongues met Sasuke's hardened length rubbed against Orochimaru's pussy. Sasuke kissed the sannin from his cheeks down to his stomach down to where he ripped Orochimaru's snakeskin panties off. His pubic bone to his vaginal area was hairless and the vagina looked extremely tight. Sasuke's rock hard cock rubbed against Orochimaru's clitoris Sasuke leaned down to suck his clitoris as he fingered his pussy with one then two fingers until it began to drip. "Mmm.. It's so wet down here.. Orochimaru" Sasuke said seductively to the long haired man. The Uchiha boy began flicking his finger up and down on the Sannin's clitoris later on moving it around in a circle until Orochimaru was about as slippery as a fresh caught fish. Sasuke licked some his pussy lubricating it even more with his spit. Sasuke then stood up with his length sticking out heading straight into Orochimaru's pussy. "MMPHHHRRGHHH SASSSS..UKEEEEEE" Orochimaru screamed out as he felt Sasuke inside of his wet pussy. Sasuke grabbed the snakeskin panties shoving them into Orochimaru's mouth as he whispered into his ear .."Shush, my lord"  
Orochimaru was so red in the face, his heart was beating so fast, and he was sweating to such an intensity he felt like he was on the verge of a heart attack. Sasuke loosened his pussy with every push he made inside of his wet and throbbing hole.  
Orochimaru let out slight little moans with the panties in his mouth just about the time Sasuke ejaculated into him. The cum poured out of his pussy quickly as Sasuke slipped his fingers inside of it causing them to become wet. He slapped his pussy several times before he shoved his entire fist into Orochimaru roughly as he also stuck his cock into his anus. His fist loosened Orochimaru's pussy to such an extent it ripped just like his anus; This caused Orochimaru to spit the snakeskin panties out of his mouth following harsh coughs. "SASUKE.. I'm taking a liking to this roughness you are displaying" He managed to choke out. Sasuke smirked as he took his fit out of the sannin's pussy.  
His fist was covered in his juices as it dripped to the floor Sasuke shoved his fist into Orochimaru's mouth causing him to suck on it while he continued fucking his anus. As Sasuke removed his fist from his mouth Sasuke collapsed on top of the black haired sannin. The two men drifted off as they drooled upon one another, cum in Orochimaru's hair, drying spit on Sasuke's fingers, and overlapping wetness covering their parts below.

As Orochimaru woke up that morning he found Sasuke's hand on his pussy. As the sannin sighed he gathered everything necessary to recreate his cock. "SASUKE" he shouted as he shook him. As Sasuke grumpily awokened to Orochimaru's cock swinging in his face he licked it and smirked falling back to sleep. Orochimaru couldn't have been more satisfied as he kissed his lips leaving them anything but dry.


End file.
